Elegance
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: Gingka and Tsubasa finally work up the courage to ask Madoka and Hikaru out on a double date, to a formal place that requires dresses, and suits, and most importantly... elegance. Okay, that summary sucked. Trust me, people, it's better than it sounds! R&R, por favor!


**A/N: Whassup, peoples? **

**So, last night I was watching the movie 'Hello, Dolly!' for the first time in like, years! It used to be one of my absolute favorite movies, and now I remember why! It's totally timeless! I thought up this story are watching the sequence that included the song 'Elegance'. If you have watched 'Hello, Dolly!' before, then by all means sing along! If you have not, shame on you! Now go watch it before you read any further! Trust me, you will thank me for it! On with the story!**

**Oh, by the way, I ship Kyoya x Hikaru most of the time, but I had to pair her up with Tsubasa just this once since Kyoya isn't the singing type and doesn't sing to begin with. **

**Kyoya: You better believe it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or Hello Dolly (sob!).**

* * *

Gingka and Tsubasa walked out of the B-Pit, and started walking down the street in silence, a first for Gingka at least. They were walking in silence because of what they had just done. Finally, Gingka silently motioned towards a bench, and they silently sat down. Both boys were silent for a veeeeeery long while.

Both bladers couldn't believe that they had just done the one thing they had been assuming that they would never do. Even Gingka had been nervous about how it would turn out. They hadn't predicted that the question would spill out of their mouths at the same time. Or that the girls would look at them strangely before asking to repeat what they had said.

After sitting in silence for another veeeeeery long time, Gingka broke the ice by asking for confirmation on something.

"Did we really just ask out Madoka and Hikaru?"

* * *

"I can't believe they asked us out!" Hikaru said excitedly to Madoka. "I mean, it took 'em long enough, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," Madoka agreed. "So we're going to walk to that Italian place a few blocks from here, have dinner as a double date, and that's it, right?"

"Yep," Hikaru nodded. Then she grinned. "Hey, Madoka…"

"Yeah?"

"That place is formal, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You know what that means?"

Madoka thought for a moment, then gasped and looked up from the beyblade she was repairing. "You don't mean…" she trailed off, but was slowly starting to grin at the same time.

"Yep," Hikaru confirmed. Then both girls said excitedly together,

"We get to go dress shopping!"

* * *

"Where're we gonna get suits?" Tsubasa asked Gingka. The Pegasus blader shrugged, then brightened.

"Maybe my dad has a couple we can borrow! Since he's the director of the WBBA, he has to go to formal stuff all the time!"

Tsubasa winced in sympathy. "I pity him."

"Yeah, I know, he's always complaining about how the ties cut off his breathing tubes or something,"

"No, I meant I pitied him because he has to go socialize with…" here Tsubasa shuddered. "People."

Gingka frowned. "Oh. Anyway, let's go ask Dad if he has any suits we can borrow. C'mon!"

Both boys started running in the direction of the WBBA.

* * *

Inside a darkened room, a person sitting in an Evil Madame-mind Chair chuckled as she watched both scenes on security cameras.

"So, going on dates, are we? How about we make things a bit more interesting…"

* * *

A few hours later, Gingka and Tsubasa approached the closed B-Pit. They were both wearing suits that included black jackets, white collared shirts, black pants, black socks, and black formal shoes. They were both wearing different-colored ties, however, that they had bought themselves since none of the ties Gingka's father owned had fit their tastes (Ryo's ties were all either red or orange). So Gingka bought a dark blue tie, while Tsubasa bought a lavender tie.

Gingka kept pulling at his collar. "Father was right," he muttered. "These things really do cut off your breathing tubes,"

Tsubasa was about to tell him that he would get used to it when someone (probably Madoka) opened the B-Pit door, and turned on the lights once they had stepped inside. Both boys let out identical gasps at what the girls were wearing.

Madoka was dressed in a (modest) pink chiffon one-shoulder dress, which she had complemented with light pink eyeshadow and lip gloss, and completed with a light pink clutch purse.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was wearing an (again modest) ocean-blue chiffon high-low dress with spaghetti straps, and had on a light layer of blue eye shadow, and the same light pink lip gloss Madoka was wearing. She did not, however, have a clutch purse. Both girls were wearing silver strappy heels, and no jackets since it was a warm summer night.

Both girls looked so beautiful that for a moment Gingka and Tsubasa were speechless. Madoka quirked an eyebrow, then realized why they weren't speaking and blushed. Hikaru on the other hand, asked outright, "So are we going or what?"

That snapped both boys out of it. "Uh, sure," Tsubasa stuttered. He offered a hand to Hikaru, which she took after laughing. Then he nudged Gingka, who then did the same thing to Madoka.

As they were walking down the street, neither girls tripped from their heels. "How do you walk in those?!" Gingka asked them in astonishment.

Madoka and Hikaru both laughed. "It's pretty hard to do," Madoka said to him. "But we finally got it down after about an hour of practicing. We can even run in them."

"I didn't even know you could run in heels," Tsubasa commented.

"It takes practice," Hikaru said to him. "But walking is much better."

"Why's that?" Gingka asked curiously.

"Cause that makes us seem more elegant," Madoka told him.

"You're always elegant, though," Gingka protested.

"You are too," Madoka said, then added hastily, "at times."

"We can be elegant," Tsubasa said. He and Gingka then said simultaneously, "We're bursting with elegance!"

Suddenly, music sounded out. Madoka and Hikaru looked around for a moment, but suddenly didn't care where it was coming from, or that Gingka and Tsubasa were now dancing. They watched, instead, as they both began to not just dance, but sing.

"Look, Japan; it's really us. Tsubasa and, Mr. Gingka!"

Hikaru and Madoka suddenly joined in with lyrics and dancing of their own.

"All the guests of Mr. Hagane are feelin' great and look spectacular!"

"What a knack!" they all sang, dancing down the sidewalk. "There is to that, acting like a born aristocrat. We, got, elegance. If you ain't, got, elegance, you can never ever carry, it off!"

"How can you dance in those things?" Gingka asked the girls as they continued to dance down the sidewalk. They all had to admit: in the back of their minds they were wondering why they were doing all of this, but they were having fun nonetheless.

"We have absolutely no idea," both girls replied. Hikaru went over and gave a woman who was selling pretzels on a stick for twenty-five cents a quarter, and held it up to her face like it was an eye mask as Gingka began to sing again.

"All who are," he sang. "Well-bred agree: Hikaru Hasama, has pedigree!"

"Exercise your wildest whims tonight," Madoka joined in. "We are out with diamond Jims tonight!"

Hikaru asked her a question while singing. "Could they be, misleading us?"

"Silver spoons were used for feeding us," the boys both sang.

"We, got, elegance. If you ain't, got, elegance, you can never ever carry, it off." everyone sang again.

Hikaru pulled the pretzel off the stick, looked at it for a second, then tossed it into the nearest trash can and flung the stick away as the four teenagers continued to dance across the street and down the sidewalk. Somehow the girls were able to dance just as good as the boys without falling over in their heels, even though they were doing twists and twirls in some places. The boys somehow managed to keep from scuffing their shoes as well. Madoka did, however, squeal a bit when Gingka went behind her, lifted her up by her waist, and spun her around like a beyblade before putting her down. Although she wasn't dizzy at all, she did yell at Gingka in a joking manner, "What am I, a beyblade?"

After dancing for another two minutes (which can be a long time when you're dancing), they began to sing again, this time altogether.

"Middle class, don't speak of it. Savoir Faire, we reek of it," they waved hands in front of their noses before continuing. "Some were born with rags and patches but, we use dollar bills for matches and…"

"Vanderbilt," Madoka suddenly sang, breaking away from the line they were dancing in. "Kowtows to us!"

"J. P. Morgan scrapes and bows to us," Gingka joined in. Then they all sang together again. "We, got, elegance. We were born, with, elegance," here they got slower.

"I behave like Walter Raleigh," Tsubasa said, pretending to take a hat off his head as he bowed, "when the streets are full of mud!"

"And the bluest huckleberry," Hikaru sang, pretending to wave a fan, "isn't bluer than my blood!"

Madoka pretended to hold a cup and saucer as she sang. "Have you noticed when I hold my cup, the saucer never moves?"

Finally, Gingka pretended to hold a teacup with his pinkie sticking out. "And the way I keep my pinkie up, indubitably proooooves, thaaaaaat…"

Then they all started singing at the former tempo again. "We, got, elegance. We got built, in, elegance,"

Gingka went first. "And with elegance…"

Then Madoka. "Elegance…"

Tsubasa. "Elegance…"

Finally Hikaru. "Elegance…"

"Elegance!" they all sang. "We'll carry it all!" They held the last note as they approached the Italian restaurant. Finally – _finally_ – the music stopped, and they all stuck final poses before bursting into laughter and panting for breath.

"Wow!" Madoka panted, although that was mostly because she was laughing so hard. "That was a little weird at first, but then it was just _awesome_!"

"I know, right?" Gingka agreed. "It was like we were in a musical or something!"

"I'm surprised that you can dance so well," Hikaru commented to Tsubasa. The Eagle blader was glad that it was now getting rather dark outside, since Hikaru couldn't see the blush on his face. "Thanks."

Once they had gotten over their laughter and caught their breath (and also straightened out their outfits after all that dancing), the two couples happily walked into the restaurant. Usually a date starts when you walk into the place you have it in. But as far as they were concerned, their dates had started as soon as they had left the B-Pit.

From then on, whenever someone said 'elegance', the four of them had to fight hard to not burst out laughing, as they would remember the time when they sang and danced out in the streets of Metal Bey City.

* * *

**A/N: And there ya go! Hope y'all enjoyed! My mom actually suggested I had Gingka and Madoka sing 'It Only Takes a Moment', but then the story would be too sappy for me. Oh well. **

**Gryffyn out. Peace!**


End file.
